


The Dragon's Greed

by Wandering_Dreamer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Canon Compliant, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Dreamer/pseuds/Wandering_Dreamer
Summary: The world's in chaos. Again. The Bats are disappearing one after the other, the Demon's Head is involved and something is off about him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags: LOTS of heroes and villains not mentionned, mind/soul control, implied non con, comicbook science and magic, dragons, non betaed  
> If I missed one, please let me know.
> 
> I want to thank jane0doe, Garpie64, EmeraldHeiress, Workingchemistry who listenned to my whinnings, gave me tips and influenced me into going the omegaverse route, which made it better.
> 
> A special thanks to miss-choco-chips who, without her questions that made me shape out this fic, it would still be sitting in a file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Three years have passed since the Batman had returned from the 'dead'. Three years since the Red Robin had dealt great damages to the League of Assassins. Two years since the last time Ra's Al Ghul has been seen. Four months since the League's agents have been rumored to disappear then coming back changed, more dangerous. Two months since Talia Al Ghul's last appearance.

..

Jason had waited after Bruce to locate Talia while he checked on the rumors about the changed agents. Dead ends after dead ends. Those people have become so elusive, even the Red Hood had a hard time tracking them down. Slippery as smoke and faster than human was all he had to show for his efforts. Barely any scent to follow either. His contacts just as elusive, or dead. His frustrations getting worse as weeks passed and not a peep from Talia.

The woman was getting out of the super villain game, for crying out loud! She wanted a better life, a better way of saving the planet. Away from the toxicity of her alpha father, his machinations and madness. She wanted to be better for Damian's sake. She wanted to be there for Jason. She wanted-

And now she was gone and Jason just wanted her back and cuddle in a nest with Damian like they used to. Maybe the only times Jason had felt secure enough to be vulnerable and let forth his omega... Man, he was more exhausted than he thought if he was thinking like that.

In a temporary safe house after another fruitless night, Jason layed on the poor excuse of a bed, when the air shifted. Someone was here. It couldn't be Bruce. Maybe. Tim or Babs would have given him a heads up if the man had come to personally check in. Jason made as if he was fluffing his pillow, grabbing the gun under it.

"Jason."

Automatically, the gun was aiming at the shadows of his temporary safe house's bedroom, near the door. All pretense gone.

"Who the fuck-"

"Habibi"

That had him on his feet faster than anything, body tense, the gun wavering but not going down. Not yet. As much as he tried, he only got the barest whiff of the alpha's scent. The acrid smell of the Pit unmistakable and overpowering.

"What-"

In the quasi darkness of the room, glowing green eyes bored into him, getting closer. He tried taking a step back in shock, but the bed was in the way. A faint purple glow pulsing through Talia's clothes, at the chest, catched his eyes.

"What did he do to you, T?"

"I'm sorry, Habibi."

The gun was ripped from his hand before he could fire. The second he took to be surprised was a second too long, hands were on him, cold and sharp, breaking his defenses, throwing him around the room. He hesitated to engaged, trying to reason with her. Damn emotions.

"T! Snap out o-! Stop!" 

She pressed on until she had a hand on the back of his neck, a hard press and all control left his body. He went limp, falling into the alpha's arms with the whisper of a whimper stuck in his throat. His vision had gone hazy as instincts overridden everything, his mind screaming to fight back. He couldn't. He was at the mercy of the alpha scruffing and holding him, petting his hair as darkness took over.

..

_Bound too tight, preventing attempts at escaping. The unmistakable scent of the damn Pit. No! Not here! She is out! How dare he drag her back?! Back into his machinations. Back into this hell. To be abused and used in his war against her beloved. One thing is certain. She will not make it easy on the ancient alpha. He will pay for not letting go of her._

_She hear but cannot see the source of footsteps on rock. Could barely make a massive cloaked figure circling the table she was firmly strap to in her peripheral vision. What game was he playing this time?_

_"Ra's! Show yourself, you poor excuse of a father!"_

_A flash of scales as a sharp clawed hand grabbed at her jaw._

_"So disrespectful, dear Daughter."_

_Shock and horror silencing her, however, he can see the amused gleam in her eyes. He tightens his grip on her jaw. While her attention is focused on this pain, the Demon places a gem on the specially made harness, just above her chest. Talia's eyes widened in surprise at the new weight on her. He released her jaw and walked to a nearby table._

_"Soon, Daughter, you will understand. Your place is at my side."_

_The offense and rage in those emerald eyes of hers could have cowed an army. But words fails her as the pressure increase, the gemstone gleaming in the dimly lit chamber._

_The memory of an old legend comes to her. It cannot be! He cannot have found them?_

_"What makes… you... think!?...How"_

_Purple tainted her vision as Ra's made his way to her with vials and knives. His toxic green eyes glowing and his dusty scent spiking in pleasure._

_"With you, the Bats are finally going to be mine. You will guard my new treasure like a faithful daughter. Let us begin."_

…

Jason had missed his bi weekly check in, the trackers weren't working, even the ones in him! Batman's contacts were either dead or hiding. None of his son's associates had seen him in months. Bruce had been able to track Jason's whereabouts to his last safe house, then nothing. Apart from the abandoned gears and strange scuff marks on the dusty floor, not a single clue there.

Days passed, nothing. In the batcave, Bruce was near frantic. Did his oldest omega's disappearance is related to the case he was working on? Did something happened? Had he gone rogue again? After the three days mark of this and no progress in either cases, Alfred drugged his coffee so their pack leader may rest a bit. The children took care of the city instead.

Word of known villains forming alliances were beginning to spread across the channels.

...

_Fire. Fire burning him inside and out. Can't scream. Can't move. His soul is ripped into. flesh splitting open. Healing waters. Again and again._

_Those eyes. Thoses burning green._

_In the quiet moments, a voice stripping him bare. Poisonous words dipped in honey and promises. Demanding submission. His omega ready to it. His will wilting._

_Red cutting through green. The pain morphed, unbearable. Darkness. Peace._

_Warm water bringing him back to consciousness. Servants washing, drying and clothing him. Docile, he let them lead him to his nest, his Alpha waiting beside it._

…

Two months after Jason's disappearance, Cass and Duke went on a mission, a little bit of mix training for the newest vigilante. On their way back from their success, Ra's Shadows ambushed the pair, separating the alpha from her beta brother in the fight. Cassandra came back to the Cave alone and injured, collapsing as she told Alfred the awful news. 

After putting the young alpha on the examination table, the butler rushed to sound the alarm, making every Bat left come back shortly, then he began tending to her injuries. 

Cass woke to her pack at her side, Steph and Tim encasing her with warmth and safety, the others on chairs or the floor near her cot. Surrounded by pack. The shame and guilt for failing her newest brother distressed her so much, it was hard to accept the comfort. She failed her new brother. Sensing her distress in his sleep, Tim burrow closer and put her face on his neck, the scent of pack soothing her a little.

After a few hours of rest, Cass gave her report. Her description of the events, of the Shadows new strength, was unsettling. Fighters who could deal damage to the Black Bat and escape unarmed where few, mostly metas or Shiva's level. Ra's was up to something. The pack stayed at the manor where Bruce could watch over his family. It was so hard letting them out of his sight.

As the search went on without results, news of recently formed groups of villains and rogues wreaking havoc across the globe trickled in. Assassinations, jewels and art thefts, and attempted world domination schemes kept the majority of the superhero community continuously busy. Unable to aid, busy with the chaos around them.

…

_"The latest member to join the Detective's naïve cause. Capable fighter, impressive deductives skills. A bright young one you are, however lacking in experience regarding certain fields, like magics."_

_"You crazy-"_

_"We will remedy that deficiency in your education. I will teach you many things, young beta. I will make you strong."_

_"Hard... pass"_

_"I was not asking, my Topaz."_

_The chamber filled with Duke's screams._

…

Eighteen days had passed when Dick found a lead on Duke and Jason. It might be nothing but he wanted to check it out regardless. Bruce had shut him down, too dangerous, they had to concentrate their efforts here. The new Scarecrow and Mad Hatter team up needed their immediate attention. However, his alpha couldn't abandon his pack. His instincts and heart screamed at him to look for his brothers.

They lost communication and the trackers malfunctioned, Nightwing disappeared like two of his brothers. The Batman's pack's anger cowed even the hardened criminals and rogues. Gotham cried blood that night.

News of newly formed alliances, villains creating mass panic. Others disappearing. The Justice League and their allies had their hands full. They couldn't help. The desire to find their missing brothers in arms battling the need to protect the population. The search of Ra's bases turned nothing. Their frustration was mounting as days passed. 

A week later, they found a message left with the heavily beaten body of Batgirl on the edges of Crime Alley, Ra's symbol, a claw mark across it. Not far from her, the corpse of Joker, almost unidentifiable but unmistakably him. They left Joker to the authorities and hurried back with their packmate.

Tim, Alfred and Cass were tending to Steph injuries when Bruce deciphered the message on the token. Without waiting for anyone, Bruce boarded the first batplane available. His rage blinded him to Damian following inside.

…

Grip tight on the controls, Bruce was focused. He must protect his children. What has Ra's done? This place is obviously a trap but he'll be damn if he let that monster continue. Arriving at the coordinates from the message they found on… Stephanie… beaten to a pulp… Her uniform ripped and bloodied… Taking a deep breath to calm down, Bruce got a small whiff of

"Damian. Come out."

Who came out of the cargo bay's shadows into the cockpit area, chin up, determination and wariness in his posture.

"Can you think now, Father?"

"Yes, Damian, I can think. It's too late to turn this plane around but once it lands, you will not follow me. You will stay where it's safer."

"You can't go in there alone! Grandfa-"

"Is out of his mind. I can't risk you too. If you're beside me, I won't be able to fully concentrate on beating him."

"But-"

"Please, son. Stay in the plane."

" … Very well."

"And don't fire until I give the order."

"All right! I will wait, but if Grandfather has you at his mercy, I won't hesitate."

"Acceptable."

"Now, will you answer the radio, Father?"

"I should, uh?"

.

The meeting was at a supposedly abandoned League's base in Washington. A three hour flight made in less than two. 

After a brief conversation, featuring a lot of yelling and lecturing on one end, Bruce had deactivated the radio and anything that could be used to remotely control the plane. Time was short, but he was determined to get answers. One thing for sure, with Tim half an hour behind them, armed with heavy tranquilizers, Bruce really didn't have time to snoop to his heart content. 

Find the trap. Capture Ra's. Beat the shit out of any opposition. Find out what happened to his kids.

Things did not go as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Tim was helping Alfred tending to Steph in the infirmary when Bruce found the message. As the plane left in a roar, he rushed to the station to look at the seal and saw it too. It didn't take long to discover that Damian was not in the cave or the manor's grounds. He probably went with Bruce. Without hesitations, Red Robin went after them. 

First Jason, then Duke and Dick, and now Bruce willingly running head first into a trap. The short radio discussion confirmed Damian was with Batman and they knew they had a pissed off omega shortly after them.

Tim arrived at the site as the explosions started. The abandoned building, the batplane, in flames, erasing the majority of evidences there may be. Bruce's signal and trackers offline or broken, but Damian's lead him to a small pond at the foot of an hill, beside the roaring fires. Wrapped in his Robin cape, looking so small even at fifteen. With trembling hands and a mantra of 'Don'tbedeadpleasedon'tbedeadplease', Tim dragged the teenager out and checked his vital signs. He breathed a sigh of relief as his fingers found the weak but stable pulse, even if there was a strangely warm iridescent stone embedded in Damian's neck. No time for the plane. Tim screamed for any supers to help. Kon appeared in the next heartbeat. He carefully took Damian in his arms with the help of his ttk and Tim wrapped his limbs around his friend's body. Superboy flew as fast a he dared with human passengers on him. It took less than an hour before they finally reached the cave. Kon deposited his charge on the examination table, his omega friend jumped off and the clone was off like a shot, his team needing him.

The alpha boy was paler and the stone glowed brighter. That thing needed to get out and fast. However, when Tim went to analyse it, Damian's heartbeat dropped, his body seizing. He rushed back to his little brother's side but before they tried anything, the boy's vitals stabilized. The opalescent stone pulsing along Damian's heartbeat. A brief exchange between Alfred and Tim later found the stone on a table, in proximity of the comatose boy.

…

Zatanna arrived at the cave shortly after Tim called her, his message alarming enough, she had wrap up her business with a would be invader, a talking rabbit wizard. Put that one in her hat.

The place felt more grim than normal, even with the big brooder not present. Red Robin gave her a summary of the events and lead her to the infirmary where she inspected the little bat.

The youngest in a comatose state, a glowing gem beside him, she could feel the energies, and did not like them. They retreated near the computers while talking.

"Good thing you took it out of his body, it would have killed him otherwise. Is Raven nearby?"

"Why?"

"So I can free your brother's soul from its prison safely."

"Come again?"

The magical alpha gave him a look. A throat cleared behind them, a phone, Dick's cell, in hand.

"Miss Roth will be here momentarily."

"Thank you Alfred, may we have some tea while we wait?"

The butler nodded and disappeared upstair. 

"Ok, can you tell me how Robin got a soul sucking stone to the neck?"

And in testament to Tim's exhaustion and anguish, the boy told her the details. The disappearances, the League of Assassins, Stephanie (the blond girl in a nearby cot with Cass curled up with her), Bruce, Damian's rescue. Zatanna hated being the bringer of worse news. 

"It seems likely that Ra's Al Ghul have come in possession of Hecate's Gems."

"Hecate? The goddess of witchcraft?"

"That's her most recent status. I'm talking ancient greek gods here. Hecate was Persephone's companion. She got a job on looking after the souls of the departed and when a soul needed a time out, she would put the spirit in a gemstone. There's plenty in the underworld."

"How did Ra's got his hands on something like that?" 

"Well, with the traffic down there, a few got stolen. And up here, they're more dangerous, if you know how to use them."

"Great. Any ideas what can he do with them?"

"They're some variations, but the stories go along the lines of 'trap the soul of the living victim and control their body like a puppet'."

"Disturbing. I won't like the answer but, what about Damian?"

"..."

The elevator doors opened to Raven and Alfred holding a tea tray with snacks.

"Master Tim, Miss Raven, Miss Zatanna, may I offer you some tea and snacks?"

A little chorus of "Thank you, Alfred", because the man would not take no for an answer. Then he was off to check on Cassandra and Stephanie in the infirmary. Passing by Damian's cot to adjust the covers.

After a couple minutes, an electronic voice talked from the nearby computers.

"Zatanna? What are Ra's intentions for Damian?"

"Hello to you too, Oracle."

"O has a point, Zatanna?"

"Ra's intended... to kill Damian. You don't just stab a Gem in someone and leave them if your goal is to control them. If you hadn't taken it out when you did… However, if you put too much distance between him and it, his body will die and his soul will be trap in the stone."

"Hecate's Gemstones?"

"Apparently. I wanted to make sure before trying anything."

"Raven, Red Robin will show you Damian. Zatanna, may I have a word?"

"Sure."

"The myths you talked about, I looked some of them over."

"Okay?"

"The victim doesn't always act like a soulless puppet, sometimes it's more like an enthralled slave or... lover."

"Those things give me the creeps. But yeah, it depends on how powerful the 'Master' is. From what I know, Ra's shouldn't have that kind of power."

"Don't know what yet, but something has changed, his agents have become literal shadows, he hasn't been seen for a couple years except for this crappy satellite picture before he disappeared with Batman a few hours ago."

"Show me, please"

A grainy picture appeared on the screen closest to her.

"Those two there, they look familiar…"

"Red Robin hasn't seen it yet. Those two figures are Red Hood and the Signal. I tried to up the quality but there was too much interference. Here, he has Damian beside him. Look at the size difference."

"I haven't seen the kid in awhile but isn't he suppose to be the same height as Timmy?"

"More or less. Ra's appears to be at least twice as tall as before and, here, I don't think that's hair. Suggestions?"

"Can't say for sure, but weird things have been happening in mass latel-. Say, O? Do you think your guy could be behind the mess we have on our hands right now?"

"It's a possibility. Keeping the heroes distracted while he snatch the Bats. Highly probable."

"I'm gonna regret this. Any idea why?"

"This madman has a complicated relationship with Batman and a twisted obsession with Red Robin. Can't confirm anything for the rest."

…

__

_Batman found Ra's on a hill nearby, drinking tea at a small table,Duke at his side. Everything in this picture looked wrong. Ra's was at least twice his normal size judging with Duke's measurements. The young beta barely sparing a glance at Bruce while he served the Demon…_

__

_...Damian, limp in Jason's arms as the omega hands him to Ra's…Duke and Jason as they restrained their mentor... Unable to break their grip. Their eyes… Their smell… tainted by the Pit...Words... Ra's holding the young alpha by the scruff, something gleaming in the sun with his other hand._

__

_"... see how strong you are, Grandson! Show them!" Hung in the air as the stone shined bright at Damian's neck. Shouts, snarled threats and pleadings as his youngest's body went rigid then limp, falling and rolled down the hill on the opposite side, out of view…Bruce's trashings, his son's' cries mixing with his at Damian's fall, but still holding onto their pack leader. The Demon coming to face them, expression grave as he explained his mistake...The sound of an oncoming plane. Tim...Ra's giving orders... Shadows moving as Batman was dragged away, towards- a twin prick at his neck and he knew only darkness..._

__

_Bruce woke up screaming and snarling, bound tightly to a table, the stink of the Pit overpowering in the dimly lighted room. There's a weight on his sternum. White dancing at the edges of his vision. But nothing matters. His son! Damian! His little boy, dead! The others lost to-_

__

_Someone's here. Ra's Al Ghul stepped into the dim circle of light._

__

_"I am sorry for my presuming of Damian's strength leading to his untimely demise. You are stronger, my Bat, however, we will do it the right way."_

__

_Pressure increasing on his chest, harder to breath... To threaten… To scream._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Another week passed. With the rest of the batpack focused on Gotham and the search for their missing members, the rest of the world was still in chaos. Every heroes and reserves were fighting as the villains gained victories and little defeats, aided by Ra's Shadows. Tensions ran high with every wounded. 

However the tide changed when the villains too began to disappear. Most of them were found either dead or crippled. The alliances fell as Ra's Al Ghul and his Shadows turned against their 'allies'. Attacks swift and brutal. Messages to any who ever drew the blood of a Bat. The Joker had been the first of this wave of retributions. 

The heroes were at a loss, went from trying to prevent criminal acts to protecting the super criminals as a near scentless wave of Shadows descended on their prey.

…

__

_Hot, burning, hurting… What's...The straps not fastened properly… Blue and green… Stumbling on the rough floor… Wrenched that blue stone from his chest… pain… vision clearing the farther he goes… Have to run… run… Warn the others…_

__

_Back turned to this infernal place, unaware of glowing green eyes following the runaway. His Shadows following, observing, without capturing their prey. Not yet. The alpha will be easier to break after. Soon, his treasure will be complete._

...

Damian woke up to find out Drake had followed in Father's footsteps, he went and got himself captured! All his alpha brain could think of is how they lost their pack leader, another betas, one of their omegas, and then their main alpha, of which, technically made Damian the head of the Pack. And it was under HIS watch (while he was comatose, of all things) that their second omega, their Timothy, was taken. Grayson would be so disappointed. He failed him, he failed father....

Sneaking out of his cot, spending hours watching and rewatching every piece of footage and pictures of his pack being taken. Even weak as he is, he could see the trap being sprung as he watched Timothy meeting an exhausted and stumbling Richard in a little desertic city, promptly being swarmed by a sea of black and green. When the image cleared, no traces of anyone left. Nothing on the other camer-

"Master Damian, may I suggest you return to your cot? The footage will not change, however times it is watched."

Trying to hide the embarrassment of getting caught, the young alpha turned around, a scathing remark that died on his lips, as he caught a glimpse at the reminder of his people, exhausted and weary after months of being toyed with and losing their pack members one by one. Even Alfred couldn't hide well enough the cost it took out of him too. His stoic facade, hiding nothing of the old alpha that lost much of his pack, his familly. Reconsidering his attitude, Damian carefully got up from the computer chair and made his way towards Brown's cot, where Cass also was, taking the snack tray with him.

"Very well. Would you join me for tea, Pennyworth?"

It would not do when Father and Richard return, to see any sign of a poor cared for pack. It is his duty. He will prove them he can be a good alpha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Coming to was painful, Tim's body aching, then memories came rushing in. The Shadows! The League of Assassins! The groups of villains, the world in chaos, his family missing… How did they do it? What happened to them? … his investigation, finding Dick half dead… Shadows circling, green.. so much green… then darkness…

The sound of shuffling nearby, keeping as still as possible, faking sleep, trying to get a read on his situation. Tim's chained and he was not alone. Voices reached his ears.

"... realise it was a mistake. I allowed you time to come in on your on. And you ran away…" 

Disappointment in the familiar voice but something is-

"Aah.. you.. hff" That's Dick. He sounded in pain and exhausted but he's alive!

"Your resistance is troubling the process, young alpha, it is only making it more painful on you than needs be. Your willpower is strong. We may have to remove that."

Rustling of fabrics, the sound of movements and Dick's sharp intake of breath had Tim opening his eyes, straining on the cuffs linked to the nearby wall.

"Get away from… him" His cry catching in his throat at what he saw.

"Ahh Timothy, good of you to join us" The voice had a rumbling in it it did not have before. And it seemed to come from the huge form draped in a green and gold cloak. 

"What? Uh? What-"

Tim's eyes widened then narrowed as he took in the sight in front of him. Heart hammering, he forced himself to appear calm and kept his voice steady. His scent already tinged with sour fear. The luxurious fabrics, glowing toxic green eyes and that dusty old alpha scent mixed with the acrid smell of the Lazarus. Wow

"Ra's?"

Dick slumped on his knees, holded up by a hand (clawed hand) tangled in his hair.

"What the hell happened to you?" Well, so much for keeping calm. In his defense, the old alpha looked like a nightmare. Even more than before.

Ra's chuckled. "Oh. I have confidence you already know that answer or at least, have suspicions, my dear omega" His eyes glowed brighter in the soft light of the room. Green, that toxic green from-

The last piece clicked in Tim's mind, forcing the horror out of his voice. Trying not to show weakness.

"It's the Pit, isn't? Something changed… How did you do it? And...why would you...?"

"Believe me Timothy, when I say it was not my doing. The Earth herself has changed. The Lazarus Waters with her and I as well."

"Sooo… New hair cut then?"

A little snort cut by a gasp of pain came out of Dick.

Ra's looked mildly annoyed with an amused glint in his eyes. Without looking away from Tim, he gave his orders, letting go of Dick who crumpled to the floor.

"Take Richard to the laboratory and prepare him."

Dick let out strangle protests and whimpers as he was dragged away by a reptilian looking woman with long dark hair -Talia! It's Talia!- too weak to fight. Ra's following behind.

Tim's cries stopped him at the door.

"What are you gonna do to him? What happened to the others? Answer me you bastard!" He snarled at the giant alpha. So much for staying level headed. 

Ra's only tilted his head,amused.

"So passionate. You will understand soon." 

"Cheater!"

Ra's answered with a smile containing too much pointy teeth and the shadows accentuating his new appearance. Now he really looked the part of the Demon.

"The time for our old games has ended, Dear One. Now, I take what I desire, there is only victory. Now, you will find your rules powerless against me." 

The doors closed, as Ra's exited the room, leaving Tim alone with his thoughts.

Okay. Ra's playing on a whole new level of crazy alright. Really hoped it was just prosthetics and drama or they're in more shit than predicted. The grainy picture did so not prepare him for that.

Time to assess the situation. Bare but comfortable medium size cell, compacted soil, no windows, incense in alcoves, trying to cover a more earthy odor.

The cuffs were easy enough to get out of. As is the door. Only two guards?! Two more hidden in the shadows. This is feeling too easy, even if they were harder to knock out. But Tim's already out so if Ra's wanted him to escape, why not indulge him? Maybe find what happened to his family in the process. Put a wrench in whatever the crazy immortal is trying to pull. Just let the training do its thing. Keep alert, avoid detection (where are the lurking shadows, the ninjas, the more guards?), possibly find an exit and-- Oh! A guard post! With computers! Jackpot!

Okay. Plans. Plans. Plans! There you are! Wow. No wonder he hadn't seen any windows. This new complex is entirely underground. A mountain? No. Ah! It's in a old dormant volcano! The layout seem to be centered around a specific room. I'll take the Pit for a thousand, Alex! Ok. That one looks helpful. Copy and… Send. 

Beeping and annoying alarms. Great. Took too long. They know he escaped. Gotta go--oh! This looks like a good place to keep the Bats. Gotta go fast! Have to be sneaky! Wait! Something's not right. The food WAS drugged! But there wasn't food so he couldn't have eaten it. 

Shouts coming his way. Think about it later! Have to go! Sneak and run! Things are getting so shiny around him. Ah-Ha! That's the door he was looking for! No one in sight. Almost there!

Suddenly, the door opened and Tim found himself grabbed by the throat, taken inside and slammed against the nearest wall. The air knocked out of him, dark spots and stars dancing in front of his eyes. 

Wait.. stars weren't..that red… oh! It's the light on.. jewels? Red ones, attached to the body attached to the hand choking him. Darkness at the edges of his blurry vision. Movement. Voices. Words. The pressure around his throat lightening. Sweet oxygen! A hand on the back of his neck. Mind muddy and getting worse, Tim try to blink his eyes into focus, but everything is so BRIGHT and SHINY. He barely registered getting off the wall… More hands on him… gentle… He's being lead, half lifted… darkness is creeping in again. Hands patting his hair, his face… affectionately? Breaths against his throat, nuzzling… He's leaning on a broad chest...comfy...warm…...safe? Tim couldn't move even if he wanted to. Darkness takes over, and he. Is. Out.

…

Ra's Al Ghul entered the quarters to his Jewels surrounding one of the nests in the main chamber, Duke standing close and Jason sitting at the edges. As he neared, they withdrew to let him see Bruce on the cushions, gently cradling an unconscious Timothy. Ra's stared at them, unspoken questions heavy in the air.

"Jason caught him wandering outside the door. He fainted briefly after. Master, he is feverish." Bruce spoke softly, without looking away from the boy in his lap. Petting the raven hair.

Ra's hummed "The incense, strange, he went quite far, considering the potency of it, and almost undetected. Admirable as always. A worthy omega indeed."

"My Lord? He's one of us, isn't he?

"Yes, my Topaz, he will join with you soon. His arrival brought Richard back to us."

Wide eyes stared at him, surprise, joy and worry on their faces and scent.

"Is he alright?"

"Where is he Master?"

Ra's lifted a hand and the murmurs stopped.

"Do not worry, my Darlings, Richard is being treated as we speak. I underestimated his foolishness. His Transition will resume shortly after the necessary adjustments, that are being made as we speak. You are so precious to me, I will not bear to lose any of you, again"

Jason lifted his gaze, determination and worship in his voice.

"You won't, Master. We are yours. Your Treasure." 

Ra's let out a fond and low chuckle, followed by his alpha rumble. Cradling Jason's face in his hand, the omega nuzzled into it.

"That, you are, my Jewels." Straightening, he added. "Now, my Ruby, bring our wanderer to the infirmary, if you please?"

"Of course, Master"

Jason stepped forward into the nest. Bruce a little hesitant to let go of Tim as his second eldest carefully picked up the young man in his arms and headed toward the infirmary.

Ra's approached Bruce and sat on the edge of the nest, petting the beta's hair, the later leaning in the touch.

"What troubles you my Diamond?"

"I don't want to lose another."

Bruce stiffened at the realisation of what he just said. His beta scent tinging with shame and fear. The hand in his hair not stopping.

"I will not allow what happened to my Grandson to claim any more of you." Voice calm and sure.

"Apologies Master I -"

"Do not fret my Diamond. I understands your apprehensions but let me worry about that. Now, go rest, I know you haven't slept since Richard ran away." 

"My Lord -"

"Bruce, fourteen days of little to no sleep is unsuitable. You will rest."

"...as you wish, Master"

"I'll send Jason to you when he is done with his task."

"Thank you, Alpha."

As Ra's was leaving, he beckoned Duke closer.

"My Topaz, our dear Timothy has spent time with computers. Follow the signal and eliminate the receiver of his message. Take some Shadows with you."

"It shall be done, Master."

"And go the the manor too. Bring back the manservant, he will be useful. Take those left also. Even the females could prove of use."

"As you wish, Sire."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

A few days later.

"Oracle, have you reached our contacts?"

"..."

"Oracle?"

"..."

"Barbara!"

An encrypted message sent to the reminder of the pack. Each exchanged apprehensive looks as they read it and started to move.

"Clock Tower compromised. Manor unsafe. Meet at coordinates."

The upstairs alarms went off. Each rushed to the nearest vehicule, weapons in hand as Cass and Alfred were helping Steph move, Damian set the auto destruct on the the computer via his gauntlet, following beside them, batarangs out.

As sinister Shadows began to swarmed the cave, the car disappeared into one of the less known exits. Alfred drove them to the meeting place, one of Barbara's secret safe houses on the edge of Metropolis. Black Canary and Huntress greeted them at their arrival. They guided the pups and the old alpha into the building to a second well equipped, and secret, basement where Oracle and Lady Blackhawk (call me Zinda) were setting up the computers. 

"Oh great! You made it!"

"I'm almost ready to decrypt Tim's package he sent that got my tower crawling with ninjas. But it's safe now, very unlikely anyone can follow our signal."

"The bedrooms are in the left corridor, the kitchen on the right and the infirmary over there. Take some time to rest before thinking of helping this set up."

……

A few hours later, the basement was bustling with activity. Tim's message had been decrypted and heroes came trickling in. Zatanna, Constantine and Jason Blood were looking over some papers. Members of the Teen Titans, the ex Young Justice and the Outlaws were discussing within their groups.

The facts laid out on the table, Constantine was gazing intently at the few pictures of Ra's new appearance.

"Uhh, Z?"

"What it is John?"

"Well luv, since the last universal brush with death and all that, our good ol' planet changed just a tad, right?"

"There have been an increased in magical energies and some substances changed, didn't it?"

"We've yet to determine the extent of it."

"Yeah, well. I would include the waters of Lazarus on the list, wouldn't you agree?"

"Wait a second. No way! Hahaha!"

"That does explain things."

Their conversation caught the others attention. They slowly converged to the magical trio.

"Hey! Mind sharing with the class, here?"

"Hurm. Okay, well. Since the last universal crisis, some elements have fundamentally changed irregardless of previous effects and-"

"Your Ra's Al Ghul is becoming a blooming dragon! Hahaha"

"What!?"

"The Pit?"

"It's our best guest."

"What do ages old traditions of dragon's impulses are making the bloke do?!"

"With the variation that he hasn't finished changing, if the pictures says anything by it. And he is the leader of a large murderous organisation with a long reach-"

"What traditions?"

"Didn't anyone read you bedtime stories as a kid?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a 'No'. Your Grandad is morphing into a young dragon and it comes with urges and needs."

"But because he's still mostly human yet, it complicates thing a little bit."

"What is Ra's doing to our family?"

"He's always been a possessive bastard, right? That has translated into hoarding what he sees has his. Plus shiny things"

"He's building his treasure hoard."

"Bingo, O. The rise in the thief of sparklies, the ninjas and co becoming like literal shadows, that's the dragon urges. The human in him planned the distractions for the rest of us so we wouldn't catch on. And then started offing the poor sods."

"Wait. The Bats are held as part of his treasure? Why haven't they escaped then?"

"The gem that almost suck out the little bird's soul says it gets worse, Darling."

"Those gemstones gives the power to control the very essence or soul of the victim. Don't know exactly how yet, but the lizard's builded himself an harem of loyal Bats."

"Impossible."

"Kid. We're dealing with magic here. Impossible has little meaning."

"How do we stop Ra's and rescue them?"

"Smash and grab?"

"It's our best option."

"Explain."

"We destroy the gems linking your folks to the dragon and bam. They're free."

"Not as easy as it sounds."

"We'll need people distracting the soon to be very angry lizardman, plus extraction teams for the pass out Bats, their soul will need time to recover, etc."

"Might need to fight them too."

"Couldn't track Tim's signal, same as the others. Magic interferences most likely. But we got a possible location, thank you Prudence."

"Hey! We found it on our own! "

"And thanks to her you are not captured right now. You had no idea what you almost stepped into."

"Ra's had kidnapped Timmy so many times before, how could we have known the creep is now a FREAKING DRAGON?!"

"Recent developpement."

"That rescue needs to be soon, Jaybird's heat is due this month and he will not spend it with that creep."

"Same for Tim."

"Give us a few hours to coordinate before barging in and get caught."

"Five hours, not a minute more."

"Feasible."

"Let's plan then."

.

While the magic users and strategists planned the attack and contacted more people, some members of the Outlaws, Teen Titans and Young Justice boarded Starfire's ship. Keeping contact with Oracle, they went assisting and collecting super heroes for the rescue mission. Before the end of the five hours, the spaceship was full and with compagny, everyone was ready to rescue the Bats. Every air transportations were ready for battle, from the batplanes to Wonder Woman's invisible jet. Apart from a few heroes who stayed behind to watch over things and the ones too injured to go, like Superman and Green Arrow, everyone was rearing to go.

Clark was distraught he couldn't assist in rescuing his best friend. Oliver was pissed he was missing an opportunity to rescue the Bat and hold it over him! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

__

_They talked as Ra's finished fastening Tim to the table and preparing the injections._

__

_"Hello Timothy"_

__

_"Ra's, you don't look so good."_

__

_"The price for your Richard devotion. Soon I'll be recovered."_

__

_"How did you take it, torture? You plan to do the same with me too?"_

__

_"For ones as strong as you, my Gem, torture and pain are merely to make you receptive to us."_

__

_" 'Us'?"_

__

_"Your pack, my Dear. And soon, the world will bow down to us and our army."_

__

_"The Shadows? Seriously?"_

__

_"I am talking about the so called superheroes and villains, Beloved. Individuals of great promises, under the right hand, of course."_

__

_"The good guys will never follow you and the Ah! bad ones can barely work together… You can't… can't have enough… Gems... "_

__

_"Ush my little omega. Let us put the subject aside for the moment. Your pack is anxious to see you again."_

__

_"Wh-"_

"You wistood the drugged insense long enough to stumble into their quarters. Bruce was so distraught when he gave you to Jason who brought you here. Just like that, my Beryl, let the waters clear your thoughts. With my pathetic grandson dead, they need you to be complete. Do not worry about the rest to whom you sent that encrypted message. Mister Thomas is bringing them here as we speak. The manservant is a loyal and capable warrior, a fine addition to my Harem's personal guard. And the females, well my Daughter could use some compagny and I more subjects for my experiments. Hush, Beloved, you cannot fight. The process has already started, it is refined and more effective with every addition to my treasure." __

…

__

He heard his spies, a gathering of heroes coming here, the ones that has evaded his Shadows, so far. Foolish flies. How can they believed to accomplish this "rescue"? He should have expected it when his Topaz came back empty handed. He had hoped the other bats would be reasonable.

__

Jason handed him the latest experiment results. Those people possessing extraordinary abilities made for good guinea pigs. Some literally. 

__

Mixing togheter his new founded powers, the Lazarus, alchemy and modern science, Ra's Al Ghul was closer to accomplish his goals of trimming down the earth's human population and saving endangered species than ever before. The Detective and his brood, now Ra's, are going to help him accomplish those objectives. How wonderful to have found a way to harness Hecate's Gems! Bruce and his student's abilities and sharp minds, once bended on twarting his plans will now help him. They are his, bodies and souls. He will make sure to have his treasure by his side, strong and beautiful, always.

__

The experiments on his Daughter and his warriors produced the solution. Lazarus water in controlled quantities mixed with chosen ingredients and potions to control the pace and path of the transformation. Why not diversify? The legends have more than one representative of his newfound species. This dead volcano is vast enough to accommodate his Jewels needs.

__

After the recovery period, they had regained their formidable wits, bent to his will. However, Jason and Talia had been the first to undergo the full process, resulting in their presentations being more prominent than their personalities. They make a perfect close guard to him and the Nest. 

__

Young Duke has still much to learn, but the beta's diligent at his tasks and studies. Already, he had came up with solutions and alternatives rivaling his Timothy's creativity. 

__

Richard...He only needed the right push. Once acclimated to his new situation, this enchanting bird will entertain. Ra's had watched how the boy moved, enthralling, in and out of costume. Only having him teach their craft would be a waste.

__

As for Bruce, his stubborn Diamond, his mind always creating and resolving matters, his soul and loyalty were finally Ra's. Even after all the studies he made of his Detective, the depths of his mind and creativity were still surprising. 

__

The acquisitions of precious artefacts and antiquities, Ra's could feel the energies calling him, if he could hear their call, other beings could too. He had to protect what is and what soon will be his. 

__

This hunger to possess were harder to keep under control. His Jewels helped quench that need and made him focused on his plans. They needed the best guardians, the Shadows were not enough. 

__

Not with the still uncaptured heroes plotting and threatening to steal his Gems. He should not have underestimated the females of this pack. They were injured. The butler, old. 

__

With the destruction of the Oracle's tower, the desertion of the manor grounds and invasion of every known safehouses, Ra's had been lead to believe them on the run, soon to be in his claws. 

__

Prideful thoughts, but they won't be his downfall! Not with some the finest strategists minds at his command. 

__

He only needed a little more time. In a few days, his magic will be strong enough to break the last of Timothy's defenses. By that time the boy will be begging to be his. The process had already begun, with a small change, the young Detective may be almost invulnerable to pain, being able to thrive on it, even. No, the affections and pleading of his family, his pack, will break him more efficiently than any methods of torture. 

__

For once, Ra's was thankful for the interferences his magic and the Lazarus with modern technology. How Timothy had been able to make the computer work and even sent a message was baffling. Perhaps, could it be for the lack of his or the Shadow's presence near at the time? 

__


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

In the Throne room, tremors shook the walls and the ceiling bursted in a flurry of blues and reds. The dust parted to show the daring fools who had the audacity to break in. Supers, speedsters, amazones, a winged couple, demons, men reeking of magic and others who quickly disappeared towards-

NO!

"How dare you coming here?! Do not touch what is mine!"

"Hey there, you megalomaniac lizard. Why don't you entertain us while we destroy your little operation, hm?"

"Ruby, Topaz, my darlings, show these peasants what happens to trespassers. The survivors will be used to strengthen our ranks."

"Yes Master"

"What? Can't fight your own?"

"You are mistaken if you believe I would sit idly by as you attack my home and my Treasures."

"Red Him. Not. Yours!"

__

_"Youngling dragon Head of the Demon Your might is illusion Your core rotten Only pain and ashes you will have gotten!"_

Etrigan shoot hellfire at Ra's who dodged only to get hit with hawkman's mace sending him farther from Jason and Duke.

As Etrigan and Hawkman distracted Ra's, Artemis and Bizarro rounded on Jason, containing the furious omega as Constantine dived in, casting spells and breaking the ruby embedded in the man's chest. 

Cradling his unconscious friend close, Biz sped them to one of the planes medbay followed by one of the speedsters delivering the news to Oracle. Artemis turned her rage towards the creep who dared took a member of her family.

..

Bruce and Talia heard the alarms and felt the walls tremble. Under attack. They needed to move Dick in a more defensible room. The swoosh of air as speedsters appeared and disappeared at the busted doors. Too late. They'll have to fight here. 

Close the secondary nest's door's room. Retrieve the weapons and build a barricade from the tables and furnitures. The speedsters meant the Justice League was here. Maybe some of the other uncaptured groups too. Bruce berated himself, he should have convinced Master to take over the Watchtower sooner than next week. Looks like it was too late now.

Another woosh of air and Wonder Woman, Raven, Beast Boy, Zatanna, Wonder Girl and Starfire stood at the entrance of their Chambers. The Flash, the two of them, gone again. All knowing of their identities. It could only be Oracle's meddlings. She managed to assemble his and his kid's teams. 

His Gem gleamed. His grip on the dual swords tighten. Who knows who else was here, threatening his children, his pack, his Master. They only needed to occupy their uninvited guests until reinforcements arrived, the shadows were already moving. 

Bruce smirked, if they thought him weakly human, he could use that avantage. His changes weren't too apparent yet, unlike Talia's

.

The heroes slowly fanned out across the large room. Bruce looking regal in his slim harem pants and green open vest, jewels on display on his bare chest. Diamond shining bright.

"Stand down, Bruce. We are here to help you."

"For as long as you have known me, Diana, did I ever simply stood down when my pups and pack were threatened?"

"Oh come on, handsome, just stand there and look pretty, what d'you say?"

"When you will be converted, I'll make sure to end your quipping."

..

Alarms sounded as the hangars were invaded. The volcano's walls trembled under the assault of powerful blows. The Shadows were everywhere but couldn't stop the invaders gaining ground. Amulets of magic foreign to them, keeping them from swarming the intruders, the warriors easily defeated. 

Following Tim's biometrics, Kon, with Pru on his back, made their way through the holding cells. They went deeper and deeper, the Shadows unable to harm them. They finally arrived in a room, the lab. The Shadows thicker where Kon's senses told him his friend was. Pru got down from his shoulder, he was free to move. 

Using his speed and tactile telekinesis, Superboy carved his way through. The Shadows melted to the walls and dark spaces, the amulets repelling them further.

Finally Tim appeared from the darkness, strapped to a table, connected to suspicious, (and some were even glowing!), IVs. And a Gem was faintly gleaming in a weird harness, above the omega's sternum.

"Smash the thing big boy!"

No need to tell him twice, that glowing rock was bad news and needed to go, right now. As the thing wasn't IN Tim's chest yet, Kon grabbed the Gem, it stung a bit, and crushed it in his fist.

As he was doing that, Pru had jumped down from him and started taking out the creepy needles out of his pale, paler than usual, best friend. The straps snapped easily.

"Tim, buddy! 

…

Duke dodged Hawkgirl swipes with concerning ease. They needed more speed and muscles. Constantine watched how the kid slipped the alien grip for a moment.

"Hoi! Would be nice to have a super here!"

Before the next blink, Power Girl appeared at his side.

"Feathers need a hand there."

"Got it"

She grabbed Duke in a headlock as he was jumping over his opponent, exposing the Gem for the magic user to destroy. The beta immediately fell limp in Power Girl's arms, who brought him to another plane's medbay for observations.

As Ra's let out a thunderous shout of rage, Impulse's appeared at Constantine's side. 

"Ow my ears! Okay. Kon found Tim. Batman and his lady friend are stubborn. You okay here?"

John lighted a cigarette, watching his coworkers hitting and getting hit by their enemy.

"Peachy"

At that moment, Artemis was thrown toward them and landed just behind the two, cracking the floor. She got up, taking chunks of floor in her hands and ran back towards a raging Ra's. Sparks and smoke coming out of his mouth and nose. His robes in taters, fledgeling leathery wings trembling in anger.

"Page Mister Terrific. We're almost ready here."

"Gotcha!" And Bart zoomed out, relaying the news to Oracle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Keeping the planes ready to take off and defending themselves against the rare patrol was not Damian's idea of rescuing his pack. But he was weak from the gemstone still, weeks after Grandfather's attack. Curse them if he wasn't going to be present! 

Black Bat was in a similar situation, but she wasn't under Oracle's watch, being babysat like a weakling! She was outside with Zinda and lesser heroes, getting their share of the action and keeping the way clear. While he sat there waiting and keeping an eye on the radars.

A blur of red or blue would appear from time to time, informed them of the situation and carry Oracle's orders to the others. Since Grandfather's new magic interfered with most technology, they had to rely on those with super speed for communication.

..

Damian almost didn't pay attention to another messenger coming in, but the fact that blur was black and blue instead catched his eye. Also the clone had Timothy in his arms, faintly calling for Damian and mumbling about the boy needing to see his parents.

In that moment, Barry appeared.

"Oh good! You got Red Robin. O, the Bat is stubborn and way too strong. The lizard woman-"

".. Talia.."

"His daughter? He did that to his daughter!? I'm hating the guy more each second I spend here."

"Join the club. What about Dick?"

"B and Talia are fiercely guarding a door. My guess say he's there.They're almost ready to sent Al Ghul in another dimension but we're having a hard time emptying the Harem chambers."

"D… Damian. Think Damian dead... Need to see him… Distract…"

"Whoa Tim! Take it easy buddy."

"Did he just said to use the kid as a distraction?"

"It might work."

"There is no time for arguing, Allen take me to my parents."

"Babs, you sure-"

"Now."

"Only chance and all that, I guess. Okay, bring him to them, but stay close. And you, no fighting."

"If I must."

"Ok. Go."

Oracle turned to Superboy in the plane's small med bay. 

"How is he?"

"Not good but stubborn enough to still be his own person. He fell unconcious just after telling you about Demon brat's parents. His assassin friend stayed behind to destroy the Pit."

"Good. If the distraction works we should hear fr-"

..

The Shadows were moving around, swarming, but seemed unable to approach the intruders. Magic, of course. Some spell or amulet to fend of the Master's own. The guards were falling too easily. If they prevailed, more training would be in order.

The chances of that were dwindling as he felt his pack fall one after the other, the connection they had via the Gems, it was breaking. A glance to Talia confirmed it, she was feeling it too. They redouble their efforts but they could not break through, they had to protect Dick. 

Diana, Beast Boy, Starfire and Wonder Girl were trying to restrained them while Zatanna and Raven kept them contained in the main chamber and speedsters came and went.

Their Master's rage and frustration were almost a tangible thing, Bruce could taste it on his mouth. 

He knew it was only a matter of time before they would be restrained but they couldn't stop. His pants in tathers, the jewelry used as projectiles, only the diamond in his chest left. Bruised and bleeding but he couldn't stop, they,coul-

A whine cut through the bloody haze. Standing by the entrance. A pup's whine. His pup. Damian? How? Everything else was unimportant in that second.

"Damia-"

"Senotsmeg! Tuo fo rieht eroc! Esaeler rieht sluos!"

An intense pain exploded in his chest, the world blanked. White hot agony covered his entire being for a brief moment.

Then darkness enveloped him.

..

Multiple blurs came and went from the volcano into the planes and back. One came into theirs and stopped near them. Wally appeared with a smile on his face.

"Got them! Raven is with Dick, WW keeping Bat and liza- Talia compagny with little Robin, Bizarro is with Red Hood. And we're ready."

"Anybody left?"

"Almost done emptying the cells. The Shadows and warriors can't leave without the big guy's orders. He's approaching raging monster mode. Mister T's in place."

"Great, we're leaving with the Bats and Talia, get them properly settled. Give Ra's hell for us."

"Count on it, Red."

Impulse appeared in the throne room again as Ra's let out another scream-roar of anger and maybe a bit of pain too.

He might have felt the last stones beings destroyed off the Bats and the lizard woman. His own daughter. Wow. 

"Kid! Where's Terrific?" Constantine looked a bit more battered than three minutes ago and getting impatient too.

"He's almost ready."

"Almost?!"

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger!"

And with a small fireball after him, he runned back to Mister Terrific's location.

"Mister T? Sir? They're kinda getting impatient."

"There! It checks out. We're ready."

"A cab for Mister Terrific!"

"Need a lift?"

Supergirl appeared and took the multi dimension's expert in a bridal carry while Powergirl and Impulse gathered restraints and chains, following after them.

.

Constantine and Etrigan were gathering their energy as the remaining heroes were keeping Ra's Al Ghul at bay. The new dragon may be an expert fighter with centuries of experience but the powers and numbers of adversaries he was facing tried his limits.

A dual attack of the winged couple with their cursed weapons brought him to his knees. Blurs of reds as the air shifted around him. Before he could react, he was wearing strange chains and restraints at his neck and limbs. The invaders backed, forming a large circle around him. Something was wrong. The bonds were not breaking under his attempts.

The demon, along with two men approached as the rest, still on guard, were still backing away. Small spheres with a T on them surrounded him close. The demon and the trenchcoat wearing man let their magic go, striking the floating spheres. Lights, noises, pain assaulting him, the air smelling of ozone. A moment later, silence and darkness. His senses took a moment to come back, but the feel of the surface beneath him was not the floor he was on a second ago. The air tasted different. He couldn't feel his Shadows, his forces anymore. The whispers of the Lazarus were no more. Another dimension? With thoses troublesome heroes, it was a likely possibility.


	9. Epilogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Not one but three epilogues! Was fun to write. Catch you on the next inspiration
> 
> Warning for swearing and my terrible verb tenses
> 
> If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Minor injuries. A handful of deaths. Ra's was banished into a pocket dimension where he was held by Thanagarian anti magic's technology and other surprises. After his forceful departure, his magic hold lessened drastically. His forces' powers diminished to the point it was easy to turn them back to their former selves. The criminals were handed to the respectful authorities and the heroes returned to their home after a check up.

The Bats were back in the Cave. Bruce, Dick, Tim, Duke, Jason and even Talia were kept under observation in the temporarily enlarged med bay.

While awaiting for them to wake up, Alfred, Damian and Barbara performed a battery of tests including magical ones from Zatanna and Raven. The full scope of Ra's meddling wouldn't be known with certainty until they woke up.

The first preliminary reports came to the conclusions that the boys, Bruce and Talia having been exposed to the Pit and magics, changed them. Releasing them from the Gems influence didn't erased what Ra's had put them through. Their bodies had been altered, irreversibly. To varying degrees, they were part dragon.

Slow aging, skin and nails harder than a human's, and other specifics unknown until they awoken. Which could take weeks, depending on the amount of time passed and level of exposition to Lazarus water, Ra's blood in their veins and a Gem storing their soul that was embedded in their chest. Also, faster healing factor.

As Tim had been the least exposed to the process, he woke up first without too much troubles. He received strong worded lectures and hugs from his pack. Damian's sharp attitude and insults, hiding his fear and relief, while clinging to his brother, unable to let go. Cass and Steph stayed close.

By some miracle, and also strong threats, the Bat pack kept their members' teammates away with the promise of regular updates.

..

After a few months of observations, it was concluded that there were signs of dragon instincts. With some charms and spells, some traits were successfully removed or repressed. However, others stayed, if not a little dampened.

For example, when Jason got PISSED, smoke came out of his mouth and nose. Dick was proven even more agile as before (as if he had wings). 

There was also the hoarding tendencies. To which a new arrays of protocols were created, like the one where if Tim is seen in the vicinity of an unsupervised, or seemingly orphan, child, Superboy or Wonder Girl hauled his ass far away from the perimeter.

It took weeks after Bruce woke up to even begin thinking of letting his kids go out the manor. But after much struggles, arguments and promises, they were able to go back to their team pack.

It took weeks after waking up, but Jason and Talia slowly regained their personalities. Talia was at least half dragon with the most extreme physical changes, she learned how to deal with that, over time. For the first years, she stayed near her boys, comforted by her small pack.

Duke's nails were black as onyx and as strong as Talia's, as their roles under Ra's were more about guarding the pack. Though, Duke was more attune to magics and had to learn how to control those powers, reduced as they were.

..

Slower aging meant they would survived a lot of their friends and loved ones. At some point, Bruce Wayne had to retire from public view. However, friends like Diana, Clark and other long living heroes wouldn't let him brood and completely retire into the Bat.

………

Watchtower

In his defense, Hal Jordan had been battling an invasion along other Green Lanterns on the edges of the galaxy. So when he came back with complimentary alien fruits to share with his friends and fellow heroes, he was blissfully unaware of Earth's latest developments. That is, until he heard Green Arrow complaining he didn't see the Bat in harem pants to which Black Canary responded with a hard head slap, calling the man an idiot. Spooky? In what pants?

He met with Barry in the cafeteria as usual after a trip off planet. Hall cut up the fruit and asked his speedster friend what he missed.

There had been another world crisis. Supervillains uniting, the Bats disappearing, a guy named Ra's Al Ghul as the puppet master behind it all, Bats being turned into dragons, the bad guy being a creep that was turning into a dragon and is now enjoying his own private prison in a pocket dimension thanks to magic, science and Thanagarian technology.

"Wait. Back up a bit. Did you say what I think you said?"

"Earth being more magical?"

"Bat is a WHAT NOW?!"

"Dragon, well, part one. They're still running tests and the creep's daughter and the Red Hood haven't woken up yet-"

Hal abruptly stand up. "It was nice seeing you Barry but I gotta go." And makes his way to one of the airlocks.

"Hal. Hal? Hal!! Where are you going?"

"Making arrangements. Gotta go back to Oa. Permanently."

"Come on buddy, aren't you overreacting a bit?"

Hal stopped his advance and look at his friend, a panicky look on his face.

"Overreacting?! Spooky and his brood, who are freaking terrifying humans to begin with, are now DRAGONS!"

"Calm down, he's the same guy we know-"

"That's supposed to be reassuring?"

…….

Meeting Terry Mcginnis

Damian was in his sixties. Spotted a young idiot in trouble against wannabe Jokers. He watched from the shadows, not bad, for someone with no training. Then the boy run under a street lamp and Damian saw the dark hair, the blue eyes. And after the ex vigilante helped the boy, the attitude. There is no coincidences. He took a blood sample. Analyzing. Fuck.Carrie Kelley, Harper and Cullen Row were laughing their asses off in the background. 

A secret government organisation had decided they needed more Bats! The heroes groaned. And the kid had a little brother! Fucking fantastic.

Colin Wilkes suggested to keep an eye on the kid and maybe train him. It's in his blood After all.


End file.
